


I may of broke my leg but what's up beautiful?

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birds, Broken Bones, Chrom falls out of a tree, Chrom likes to overthink, Everyone else except for Chrom and Robin are just meantioned, Fluff, I couldnt think of a title, M/M, One Shot, Robin helps a robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Rushing for a late meeting, Chrom gets more than he expected when he finds himself oggling a man he just met trying to help a baby bird.





	I may of broke my leg but what's up beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I've bothered to write about my OTP. This is a one shot but i may be tempted to do a few more fics based around this au of the events after the two meeting.

This was bad, very bad. Five minutes until an important meeting. A three minute run through the park, a two minute run up the office stairs was all it would take to get there. And what was he using this precious time for. Ogling some guy he’s never met before trying to get a baby bird back into its nest after falling out. He could practically hear Lissa’s teases, Vaike’s laughter and Fredrick’s rage.

Chrom’s alarm didn’t go off this morning; the batteries had died so he had no time for breakfast except for stuffing his mouth with a piece of toast he stole from Lissa on his way out. His car didn’t start and there were long lines of traffic up ahead as well due to the snow. The Gods wanted to make him suffer today; he could feel it in the air, that or it was the cold. No time for extra layers though, Chrom bolted down the streets in a thin office suit freezing him to the bone if he stood still for a second. Thankfully he was in the top of his athletics classes when younger and kept in shape often.

There was a shortcut to the office through the park which is where he was now stuck in the present. A man, around the same age as him was bundled up in a long black coat and purple scarf. His hair was a fluffy white, matching the soft snow that piled around him. Snowflakes were caught in his lashes as his deep hazel eyes stared warmly at the small shivering chick. Chrom felt a heat rise to his face, now wasn’t the time to do this. But as he thought that the man turned around and looked Chrom in the eyes. Shit.

“Oh excuse me sir? Can you help me?” oh gods what was he meant to say, if he left this man a possible important part of his life could be gone forever, but if he missed this meeting, he could lose his job. Maybe he was over thinking this but he had heard stories of decisions like this affecting someone for the rest of their life, he never thought of it much but there he was, stuck in one. “Sir?” the man had the chick wrapped in his scarf “Oh um yes?” Chrom brought himself back from thought “Do you have a few minutes to spare? I need to get this chick back to its nest but I’m a horrible climber, and I’m not very athletic. Could you get it back in its nest?” he could of just said no and that he’s not very athletic leave it at that. “Sure”

Now he was stuck up a tree, the bird was in its nest but Chrom couldn’t get down, it was a bigger drop than he expected. “Careful not to slip, there’s some snow on the branches” his trousers made it harder to properly get down as well. There was a minute till his meeting started. If he could get down now, exchange names he could possibly sprint there and be maybe a minute late to it and attempt to find the man again through his name and appearance through his friends. “Ah! Careful!” he heard the man shout. The branch his foot was on was starting to snap “I’m going to jump okay!” if he breaks a leg it’s his own damn fault, if he land on the guy it was going to be very awkward.

His face, his whole body was cold and wet. One of his legs hurt like all hell on earth, not the best landing in front of a cute guy. “A-are you alright!?” the man crouched next to him, phone in hand. “Think so, ah shit! Okay maybe not” his leg was in excruciating pain “I’ll call an ambulance” Chrom sighed, turning himself to lay on his back watching the sky. Those birds were probably laughing at him, he was cold too, and his now damp clothes from the snow didn’t help either. “Okay they’re on their way now, think we can get you over to that bench over there?” Chrom nodded, sitting himself up. The man put his arm over his shoulder and around his waist “Tell me to stop if you need to adjust your footing” Chrom hopped over to a nearby bench with the support of the man, there were a few people walking around but none of them seemed to have notice them yet.

“Okay, so the ambulance may take a while to get here due to all the traffic. Here, take this you seem cold” the man took off his coat, wrapping it around Chrom “Thanks…Hey, what’s your name? My name is Chrom” the man sat next to him “My name is Robin, nice to meet you Chrom. Uhm would you mind me asking if I may of ruined a day for you from…Y’know…” Robin looked at his leg “Well I had an important meeting I’m late for now” Robin’s face fell “Oh no I’m so sorry! You should of told me and I would have looked for someone else to help!” he looked down guiltily “Oh no it’s no bother at all, if I didn’t stop we would have never met would we?” Chrom flashed him a smile. Robin blinked a few times before beaming a small smile back at him “Yeah”.

The two sat back, watching the snow fall “The snow is beautiful isn’t it?” Robin commented “Yeah, your hair sort of reminded me of it when I first saw it” Robin smiled, tucking a strand behind his ear “Thank you Chrom, and I thought you were a blueberry” Chrom laughed. Man Fredrick was going to be pissed; Lissa probably would get a good laugh out of this though. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Chrom looked over to Robin “I have a younger and older sister” Robin pondered for a moment “I have a twin brother, Grima who I never talk to; he’s just kind of an asshole. The type of guy who’d step on a kitten” Robin replied “So you’re the type to pick them up and take them home?” Chrom asked “Maybe” he chuckled “I have a cat called Morgan; she’s a sweetheart, though a bit clingy, she likes to bully her brother a lot. An excitable puppy named Marc”.

“Brr…its getting colder now, hope the ambulance arrives soon” Robin rubbed his arms a bit “I’m not very used to the cold still as I came from a warmer region” warmer region? He probably means Pelgia “So that’s why you were so bundled up. Then again I ran outside in thin office clothes and froze myself half to death, the punishment of waking up late” Robin chuckled “I don’t have a job yet at the moment, my last job the company went bankrupt so I’m looking for a new one at the moment. Maybe at a library, I’ve always had a love for reading, especially history books. I’m actually part of a book club with these two girls, Sumia and Cordelia” the mentioning of their names perked Chrom’s interest “I know them, Sumia is the clumsy one and Cordelia is the red-head” Robin nodded “Yeah those two, as well as another lady called Mirel and a kid called Ricken” Chrom wondered how he never heard about Robin before if four of his friends were in a club with him, maybe it was Chrom’s lack of interest in books.

“So, what are you going to do when the ambulance arrives?” Chrom watched the traffic slowly die down “I’m not sure, if you want I can keep you company until your family arrives to see you” Robin offered with a smile. Chrom chuckled, sounds of a siren could finally be heard in the distance “Looks like their here” Robin got up from the bench “We’ll be out of the cold soon” he announced. 

A year and a half later, the two were linked by ring, though not yet wed. Though there were many ups and downs, arguments, issues the two were inseparable. They clicked together stronger and quicker than Chrom ever thought. His hand was almost made to fit into Robin’s, forever. He was glad he broke that leg.

**Author's Note:**

> 'and Cordelia is the red-head' Poor Cordelia, least he acknowledged her.


End file.
